


Butterfly's Smut Directory

by Scarlett_Butterfly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, considering making this a place for all the gross smut i will eventually write, fanfiction is a dick to smut stories, i wrote a threesome my parents are gonna be so proud of me, so i moved the fic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Butterfly/pseuds/Scarlett_Butterfly
Summary: I figured upping the whole story rating because of one smutty chapter after 60 chapters of mild(?) smut would be pointless, so I opted to post it to a new story. Also apparently fanfiction doesn't support the whole explicit sex thing? Ya'll already know why you're here. Feast u sinners and also hmu with prompts if there's something you wanna see





	1. Pleasure in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to call the first chapter Sin anymore, and then decided to go with a lurid, dime-store novel title. I make great decisions. I would like to once again reiterate that this is smut written by a 19 yo asexual who has had absolutely no romances ever. I did my best, and thus no one should criticize me.
> 
>  
> 
> No, jk, criticize me, lemme know what I did wrong.

After bathing, cleaning up the aftermath of said bath, finding dinner clothes within the unprecedentedly large closet, cleaning up the aftermath of that, having dinner, and then tucking Sieglinde into bed, Thalia was fairly knackered. Bending down to begin folding away Sieglinde's clothes, she covered her mouth to hide a jaw-cracking yawn. She wondered if Sebastian had finished putting Ciel to bed.

The bedroom given to Sieglinde was about the same size as the one she'd had in the castle, but the furnishings and accoutrements had been freshly polished to a fine sheen, and there were accents of pink and gold instead of purple and green, silk and cotton rather than velour and velvet. The tables were small and dainty, and painted creamy white with gold handles and knobs. There was even a large bookcase against one of the walls, and Thalia wandered over to it. She appraised the titles idly, until one caught her eye.

Silver letters spelling out the words Pleasure in the Dark, in daring cursive. Her mind flashed back to that memorable Christmas a year ago and her face flooded with colour. Why was this here?!

Somehow, without her complete awareness, she found her hand reaching for the book. Her index finger curved into the gap between the cover and pages, and she pulled it out. She paused nervously, as if expecting a flash of lightning to strike her down where she stood – or worse – for Sebastian to appear out of the blue as he so often did.

Oh god, Sebastian.

She immediately hid the book under her skirt, and hurried out of Sieglinde's bedroom to her own guestroom. It was nowhere as fancy as Sieglinde's, seeing as she was a servant and not a lady, but it was incredibly comfy compared to the servant's quarters back at the manor.

Back in her own room, Thalia peered out to make sure that she hadn't been followed, then she locked the door, and then after thinking for a second, she locked the windows. Just in case. Once she was certain that she was safely sequestered in and alone, she pulled out the book. The cover was unexpectedly lurid, depicting a blurry picture of a half-naked man in obscenely tight-fitting pants. He had his arms around the waist of a woman in a bright red dress with an appallingly low cut neckline.

Thalia grimaced, face flaming. She wasn't quite sure why she'd taken it. Actually she did know why, but she was only willing to admit to one of the reasons, which was curiousity. While she had read many a penny dreadful in her time, she had never read a properly explicit romance novel. She wasn't sure what to do with one in her hands right then. Somehow, the idea of settling down to read this one, even in the comfort of a bedroom, was an uncomfortable one.

Shaking her head, Thalia dressed for bed. Then – standing in the middle of her room – she opened a page at random and scanned through it.

"You've been so patient," he dragged one hand up her right leg, bringing her skirt up as well until it pooled high up her legs, just high enough that he could see a hint of her panties peeking out. "So sweet," the other hand swept up her torso. He cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing gently. The heat of his hand shocked her, made her cry out. "So good for me, darling. You're such a pretty little thing." A choked of noise escaped her throat when he flicked at her nipple, and then squeezed the hard, swollen, sensitive nub gently between his fingers. Erica felt her thighs tense and tremble with the urge to squeeze together. Her body felt tight and overheated, the warmth seemingly concentrated between her legs.

"She groaned when she felt his fingers hook into the band of her underwear and tug them – little by little – until they slid off." Thalia froze when a head appeared over her shoulder, a husky voice reading aloud over her shoulder. There was warmth all along her back, a body pressed flush against her own.

Sebastian kept reading, speaking into her ear. Slowly his arms came up to wrap loosely around her hips. "There was a sizeable wet patch staining the crotch, easy to see on the white cloth. Now there was nothing between her and the elements, nothing between his fingers and her wetness. The vulnerability of her position made her face flame. Her breath came faster. Interesting read, isn't it darling?"

As though a button had been pressed, Thalia suddenly found herself able to move. She squeaked and tried to run to her bed – or out the window honestly that wasn't looking like a bad idea at this point – but it was too late. The arms that had rested loosely around her tightened and held her in place. He smirked down at her, looking delighted by her struggling. "Where are you going?"

Giving up on the idea of escaping, Thalia covered her flaming red face with her hands. "How did you even get in?"

"I am one hell of a butler," he replied, still smiling. "I didn't expect this of you though. Why were you reading this?"

She made a face and let her hands fall. "I found it in the shelf in Sieglinde's room. I was just curious!"

"Were you?" He tilted his head. Thalia got the feeling that he wasn't going to let this go. "About what, darling?"

"Um…uh…" A hand freed itself to trail down the curve of her hips. That, coupled with the warm breath against her neck and ear, was honestly shorting out her mental faculties. "I-I've never r-read a romance n-novel and – ah!" She gasped and squirmed in place when he bit down on her ear.

Sebastian hummed. "Oh, but that can't be all, is it?" He squeezed the curve of her rear, and slid his hand around to cup the front of her cunt. Her nightgown was thin and white, and just on the right side of being translucent. He could feel the heat of her through the fabric. The demon barely managed to repress a shiver of excitement.

His lips brushed against her ear, kissing the sensitive skin just underneath. "No, that isn't all of it. Why don't you tell me just what you were thinking?" He grinned, enjoying the way her body grew warmer in his arms. Thalia squirmed against him, her fingers rhythmically clenching and unclenching the fabric of his suit. He decided to take pity on her. "Shall I guess then?"

Considering that she'd been on the verge of passing out from a combination of pleasure and sheer mortification at the thought of confessing the other reason she'd picked up the book, Thalia nodded quickly. Sebastian began to lead them over to the bed, speaking into her ear the whole time.

"I think you were curious about seducing me," he murmured. "Did you want to seduce me, darling? Tease me until I pinned you down and wrecked you?"

"I-I just...!" Thalia choked out a gasp. Sebastian nuzzled at the bruising skin, making his way down her neck. It wasn't enough. It needed to be darker, more permanent. He grazed inhuman teeth against the sensitive skin of her throat, relishing the way her breath stuttered at the action. "Sebastian!"

They'd reached the bed by then, and Sebastian sat down, bringing her down with him. Thalia found herself in his lap, her thighs on display, and her legs on the outside of his thighs. He brought his lips to her ear. "You know," he laughed huskily, spreading his legs further apart, the action forcing her own thighs to part indecently wide and her dress to ride up further. "You did so well these past few days. I don't think you've been rewarded for that."

This is definitely reward enough, the uncharacteristic thought popped up, and she shoved it down immediately. Sebastian hummed knowingly in her ear. "You've thought of something interesting now, haven't you?" Thalia whimpered and he chuckled. "Oh darling, if I had time, I'd strip you naked and fuck you in front of a mirror so you could see how red you get when you're embarrassed. I'd tie you to the bed, spread your legs wide enough so I could stare at your pretty hole. You're wet, aren't you? You think I can't tell? You smell so good, sweetheart. You've soaked those undergarments, haven't you?"

The urge to struggle to clamp her legs shut battled with the urge to grind herself against his leg. To ride the solid bulk of his thigh until she came all over the immaculate fabric of his trousers. The heat pulsed higher at the thought. Embarrassment warred with lust.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" The demon kissed her again with the sole intention of distracting her, and she let him. Her mouth was slick and warm, and she tasted delicious. Muffled whimpers filled the air, intermingled with high-pitched gasps for air. He coaxed her tongue out and sucked, and he couldn't help the aroused hiss that escaped him when she shifted and accidentally ground herself against him. She gasped and tried to squirm away, but he held her tightly in place. With every move she made, she rocked against his cock.

His Mate pulled away to breathe, and he took a moment to take in her lust-drunk expression. "Sebastian…"

"What is it?" He asked, flicking at her nipple through. He wanted to suckle the little pink points. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mortified by the question, Thalia immediately dropped her eyes. Of course she didn't want him to stop! She shivered as his hands played with her breasts, and shook her head. "Come on darling," he teased. A hand slipped under her dress and he squeezed her bare breasts in his hands. He flicked at her nipples, pinching the little nubs until they were hard.

She cried out, the words tumbling out. "Please…please don't stop!"

"Yes, my darling." Thalia blinked when his fingers appeared in front of her face, and began tracing the shape of her mouth, but she didn't pause to think about it. She let her lips part wide, and his fingers slid into the slick, wet warmth of her mouth. She lapped at the fingers in her mouth, suckling them as though they were something else entirely. Sebastian's eyes glowed with pleasure. "That's it darling, you're doing so well."

The fingers of his other hand slipped under her nightdress and between her thighs, inching slowly towards his goal. A part of him wished he could flip her onto her back and tease her with his lips and tongue instead, but there was a time for everything.

Yes, he smirked as he cupped her cunt through her undergarments. She jerked and made a surprised noise, but he hushed her. "Don't fight me, darling. Keep your hands away." Thalia forced her hands behind his neck, gripping her fingers together to keep herself in place. The action had the bonus of forcing her chest to stick out.

His hand cupped her, and she inhaled sharply. So warm. He could feel the heat pouring out of her, could feel the shape of her against his fingers, could smell the scent of her arousal spike. He inhaled and couldn't help rubbing a single finger between her folds. She cried out, and Sebastian ran a finger over her slit, feeling how slick she was. "You're so wet," he chuckled breathily. "You're already so wet for me."

Sebastian removed his fingers from her mouth, and transferred them between her legs. His fingers grew wetter from her soaked folds, and he rubbed them back and forth over her opening, pressing in just slightly, dragging his fingers all over the sensitive nerves between her legs. His darling writhed and cried out in pleasure, and the sound was pure music to his ears. His Mate was being pleasured by his hand, she was going to come like this, was going to squirt her juices all over his fingers.

Finally she came with a loud moan. Her body tensed, mouth wide open as pleasure crashed over her. Finally she sank down against him, body tingling. Her breath came in loud gasps as though she had just run a great distance. Carefully Sebastian pulled his fingers out of her, and stared at the sticky, translucent slick that coated them; the evidence of her pleasure. With her eyes on him, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked.

The flavour coated his tongue. Beyond the natural musk, he could also taste the sweet essence of her excitement. Delicious. He lapped at his fingers until it was all gone, and even then he wanted more. He wanted to flip her on her back and lick between her legs until she gave him more, until she was hoarse from screaming and her body spent from pleasure.

He swallowed, and gazed down at the stunned woman in his arms. Her eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks pink, her body flushed, her breasts rising and falling...he wanted to rip off her dress and devour her like the beast he was.

Thalia exhaled softly, almost done catching her breath. She wanted to giggle. Everything had all been out of her hands. She was about to sit up when she saw the look in Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian? Eep!" Her back hit the mattress with a bounce, her dress still shoved up to her waist. The inside of her thighs felt sticky and slippery, and the eyes currently looking at her resembled that of a ravenous beast. "Uh…" Should I be concerned or…?

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat when he leaned down to suck at her nipples through the fabric of her dress, turning the already translucent material sheer. He slid down, kissing his way gently over her chest and stomach, until he dipped between her legs. Thalia's fingers twisted into the duvet as he lifted her left leg over his shoulder, and kissed the inside of her thigh, lapping at the stickiness he found there, and Thalia couldn't look anymore. She let her head fall back with a whimper, but she heard what he said next, his breath washing over her.

"Better get comfortable, darling."


	2. Learn To Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originaly going to write a Christmas smut scene, complete with costumes and whipped cream and chocolate in questionable places, but it didn’t turn out well. I hope this satisfied you until I can get it done right! Hikaru x OFC x Kaoru

The bell rang, and Kyoko’s fluttered as she realised that school had ended entirely without her realising. Soon the library would close. Haruhi had probably already gone home; she didn’t like hanging around the school building when she didn’t have to. Kyoko sighed, which quickly turned into a yawn, and she shut her books and swept them into her bag. Her mind had been filled all day with…other things. 

Those other things were leaning against the wall outside the library and occupying themselves with their phones. The twins perked up when she stepped out. “How was your study session?” Hikaru grinned at her.

“Productive,” she smiled and closed her eyes when he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. “You should both come with me. I can help with your classes.”  
Kaoru chuckled and slipped his phone into his pocket. “That might be a good idea. I’m definitely not doing so well in English.” Kyoko hummed happily as he leaned in for his own kiss, and then he cocked his head to the side. “Sounds like it’s raining outside.”

“It just started,” Hikaru said. It had just started, but it was already pouring down, and Kyoko hadn’t brought a proper umbrella with her. The tiny portable thing in her bag wouldn’t do much good against this torrent. Hikaru’s eyes gleamed when she told them. “Does this mean we get to take you home with us today?”

“You say that like I’m some kind of stray cat,” she rolled her eyes, and then narrowed them when their mouths opened to make some flirtatious kitten comment. “Yes, I guess I will have to come home with you. I’ll have to call Haruhi though.” 

Signal was awful due to the rain, so Kyoko shot her cousin a text, and sent another to her uncle. She got a response from him ten seconds later that was just a paragraph full of exclamation marks interspersed with heart emojis. “Uncle Ryouji said it’s okay.”

“Then let’s go!” They strolled down the staircases to the ground floor, and looked around for the car. A sleek black car that she vaguely recognised – likely from one of their kidnappings – pulled up to the front of the school, and the door unlocked with a dull click. Kaoru got in first, then Kyoko slid in after him, and then she squeaked when Hikaru got in and promptly kissed her on the mouth.

Kyoko squeaked and pulled away, glancing guiltily in the direction of the driver’s seat. There was a tinted glass partition separating the front and back, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still hear them. Hikaru nipped at her bottom lip. “Hikaru!” He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into her open mouth, and her mind went blank except for the slick slide of his tongue against hers and his fingers holding her head in place.

“I couldn’t help it, doll,” he sighed against her mouth. “I really wanted to kiss you.”

“There’s a time and place for that though!” She huffed.

“Kaoru really wants to kiss you too,” he commented, grinning at his brother over her shoulder. “Don’t you?”

Kaoru rolled his eyes. “I always want to kiss Kyoko, you oaf. I just happen to have more self-control.”

“Oh really?” Hikaru’s grin sharpened the way it did when he was about to do something mischievous, but he released Kyoko though he didn’t shift back an inch. “Hey, Kyoko, your blazer got wet. You’re going to catch a cold if you keep it on.”

“Huh? Oh…” she blinked down at her soaked blazer, realizing that he was right, and only just feeling the chill in the air despite the in-car heater. “I guess…” she unbuttoned her blazer slowly, suspicious but not worried. She peeled off the wet fabric, and pushed her hair back. At least she was wearing a camisole under her shirt; even if it got wet it wasn’t like they could see her bra, but the thought of them looking at her like that…she found herself sticking her chest out further and squirming slightly in place.

Kaoru’s eyes flitted from the strands of damp hair curling against the curve of Kyoko’s neck, to the way her wet and translucent shirt clung to her breasts. He didn’t know where to look now, and he glared over her head at Hikaru, who merely smiled back innocently through his own blush. 

Dammit. Before he had just wanted to kiss her, but now he wanted to bite her neck and suck her nipples through her shirt and whoa where had that come from?

Stupid question, he knew where it had come from. Kyoko was a beautiful girl, gorgeous, with thick hair and flushed skin, and breasts that he wanted to bury his face in and long legs… There were nights he and Hikaru had stayed up talking about her, what it would be like to touch her; hold her in a way that was different from the way they already did, make her shake and scream and arch in pleasure until the only thing on her mind was them. 

The twins knew they were possessive little shits. For the longest time that possessiveness had extended only towards each other, but now they had Kyoko, and she was theirs and theirs alone.

In spite of the car ride, and the sturdy umbrella the driver had leant them, all three of them still managed to get even more soaked with water while running for the door. “Ah, look at you...” Kaoru sighed, leading her up to their bedroom. “You’ll definitely catch a cold if you stay in those clothes any longer.” 

“I didn’t bring any extras though,” she loosened her tie and undid the top button of her shirt. Lightning lit up the sky a second before a low tumble of thunder. 

“That doesn’t matter, you can just borrow something from us,” Hikaru shrugged off his own blazer and dumped it into one of the baskets. One of the maids would take it downstairs and dry it. Kaoru had already removed his own blazer, and was starting on his tie. “Shirts are in the top drawer, check for anything you want.”

Kyoko wandered over to their chest of drawers, and pulled open the drawer. “Do you know what this reminds me of?” She said, pulling out an orange shirt with blue swirls. Like all their shirts, it was obviously too big for her. “That day I came home with you after you both gave me hickeys. It was raining that day too.” 

“We’ve given you more hickeys since then,” Hikaru sauntered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He then made the mistake of looking down, and his gaze snagged on delicate collarbones. His brain swelled with the urge to bite bite bite 

His face grew red, and he backed away abruptly. Kyoko turned around and stared at him curiously. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he cleared his throat. Kyoko arched an eyebrow, clearly not entirely convinced, but she shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as the door of the bathroom shut, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other – Hikaru clearly still agitated, and Kaoru amused. “Stop looking at me like that,” Hikaru hissed.

“Why? I thought that was funny,” Kaoru teased.

“Like it was funny when you got so het up over her in a wet shirt?”

Kaoru lost the expression of amusement, and he blushed bright red. “You can’t blame me for that. You knew what you were doing!” 

“Of course I did!” Hikaru hissed and threw his hands upwards. “Kyoko’s beautiful! I love looking at her! This just feels…”

He trailed off, but Kaoru knew what he meant. “The last time she was here like this, she wasn’t ours. Not in this capacity anyway. It feels different now, doesn’t it? Knowing that we’re allowed to kiss her and hold her like we want.”

“Not exactly like we want,” Hikaru muttered, frowning at his wet clothes for a second, before grabbing a towel and planting himself directly in front of the room heater. Kaoru joined him a second later, having donned a dry pair of slacks.

By the time they had dried and dressed themselves, the sound of the hair-dryer water cut off in the bathroom. Then there was the sound of a door opening, and they immediately looked over as Kyoko walked out, running her hand through her newly dried but uncombed hair. Her skin looked pinker from the bath, and they could see a lot of it. The shirt she’d taken hung from her shoulders in a way that made her look smaller and more vulnerable than she actually was. 

“I forgot to borrow pants,” she shrugged, averting her eyes shyly, her fingers playing with the collar and hem of the shirt. 

The twins were too dumbstruck to respond at first. Kaoru got his voice back first. “That’s fine,” he coughed and looked away. Late night talks and fantasies did not equal the real thing. 

Kyoko was…well nervous seemed to be the best word. So did excited. Nervous and excited. She had never done anything this before. She knew she was pretty, and the twins were teenage boys; it made sense that they would look at her and want her. They would want to touch her. That was natural. 

Sometimes she imagined that; imagined hands squeezing and lips sucking and fingers curling until she had to squeeze her thighs together and think of something awful to banish the thoughts. It was worse at night when she was in bed, and it was just her and her thoughts and no reason to get rid of them. She imagined herself in all manner of cosplays and them looking at her and wanting

They were looking at her now. She could feel their gazes raking up and down her body like physical caresses. Her nipples stiffened and between her legs something throbbed had enough that she almost dropped to her knees. Oh god, what was this?

And then Kaoru was right in front of her. “Kyoko, can I kiss you?” Kissing, she could do kissing. She nodded jerkily, and he smiled. “Then, open your mouth?” The politely given order made her lightheaded and she let her lips part. Then he kissed her.

Hikaru’s kisses were a relentless burst of fireworks, sometimes he would nip, other times he would suck, but he varied his technique so she was never prepared for them and every new thing made her moan and squeak. Kaoru’s kisses were like a steadily building heat that just got hotter and hotter until she wasn’t sure what to do with herself and she felt as though she was about to melt out of her skin. 

A warm body pressed up behind her. Through the shirt she was wearing, she could feel Hikaru getting hard against her, and she could barely hold herself back from grinding against him. He groaned into her ear. “Please…”

Whatever he wanted. Kaoru released her mouth and she twisted her head and met Hikaru in a sloppy kiss. The angle was uncomfortable, but she wasn’t about to complain. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him to her. Their hands gripped her hips, her waist, she could feel them itching to run over her thighs and slide under the shirt.  
Kaoru nuzzled the skin of her shoulder, mouthing kisses against her skin until he reached the visible top her right breast. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and the realisation was a like a bolt of pure arousal. Her nipples were so hard, he could see them sticking out against the shirt. He glanced up at Kyoko for consent. 

Her lips disconnected from Hikaru’s, a thin string of saliva between them. “You can touch me wherever you want,” she said softly, but firmly. Her cheeks were bright red, and Kaoru wondered how far down it travelled. How much would it take to have her entire body turn that appealing shade of pink? He wanted to try.

He licked her nipple through the shirt, and then latched on and sucked. Kyoko moaned like the sound had been yanked out of her, and her arms wrapped around the back of his  
head and held him to her chest. “B-Bed!” She gasped. “We should get to the bed! Ah~!”

Hikaru admired the new set of bite marks on her throat. “Alright,” he muttered, finding another new spot to continue his bite-suck-kiss method of leaving hickeys. Somehow they maneuvered themselves onto the twins’ large bed. Kyoko found herself sitting, Kaoru kneeling between her spread legs, mouthing and squeezing her breasts, and Hikaru behind her. He ran his fingers up the backs of her thighs. “One day, I want to leave hickeys here. Between your legs. Would that be okay?”

“And I want to learn how to eat you out,” Kaoru stated, arousal making it hard to think clearly and therefore feel embarrassed. “Your breasts are so big Kyoko. They feel so good…”

“Can’t we take off your shirt?” Hikaru asked, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. 

Kyoko thought about it for a few seconds. “If you do…then you have to take off your clothes too.”

They both shrugged, and Hikaru straightened and pulled off his own shirt. Kaoru unbuttoned his jeans and Kyoko had not been prepared for what this was. She swallowed and looked away when they came back to her, entirely naked aside from their boxers. With their jeans gone, it was painfully obvious that they were both hard. Precum dampened the front, and she could see the head of their cocks poking through the slits.

Their hands were gentle on her. Hikaru pressed a soft kiss to one of the marks on her neck. “It’s okay. We don’t want to do anything that you don’t want.”

She laughed, albeit a bit shakily. “I know. I’m just nervous. I mean, you both have each other and I’m just here on my own…”

“You’re not on your own though,” Kaoru insisted. “You’re with us. It’s the three of us. We’re working at this together. We love you.”

“You’re sweet,” she grinned, and then she shook herself and lifted her arms. “Alright. Shirt off.”

Kyoko’s stomach was soft, with a little bit of pudge that lent her hips that extra bit of width, and tapered into a narrow waist. Her nipples were brown and red and wet from Kaoru sucking and biting at them. Her hair became even more dishevelled when the shirt finally came over her head. Hikaru tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and they both took a moment to stare.

The sounds Kyoko made when they resumed their explorations had them groaning in response, and then it was over much too soon. Kaoru gripped his cock through his boxers, and doubled over, his orgasm punched out of him. Hikaru bit down on her neck and grunted as he came.

Most of their cum was caught in the fabric of their boxers, but a few spurts landed on Kyoko. Kaoru stared at the white liquid sliding down junction of her thighs and between her legs. Hikaru gazed at the splatter on her back, panting softly. It took longer than they would have liked before they realised that she hadn’t come yet.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Kyoko giggled at their stricken expressions. “Honestly, it’s difficult for girls to come without actually touching me there and I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” she blushed and shifted, feeling the sticky wetness cooling on her body.

“But we can’t leave you like that!” Kaoru argued. He cupped her face and looked her square in the eye. “You're still horny, aren’t you?” 

“What do you do at home when you get hot?” Hikaru asked, nuzzling kisses against her marked up neck and shoulders. “Can you show us?”

Kyoko’s face flamed, and she looked away. “…pass me a pillow.”

Since he was closest to the headboard, Hikaru reached for one of the pillows and handed it to her. Kyoko shifted to her knees and, before their wide eyes, placed it between her legs. Her lips parted, her clit finally had something to grind against, and before an audience no less. Her breasts bounced as she worked her hips faster, until finally she came on a silent gasp and collapsed against Hikaru, trembling through little aftershocks. 

They both kissed lovingly, murmuring affections between the three of them. “We should definitely do this again,” Hikaru commented.

“Yeah. We should.”


End file.
